Something Different Between Them?
by BlueViolets87
Summary: Fireheart and Sandpaw hate each other, and always will… right? Maybe a once simple hunting trip can change that.


**A/N For my amazing friend IWillNeverDissolve, an superb friend, writer, and all-around person! If you like Warriors or Glee fanfiction, I would defiantly recommend IWillNeverDissolve's stories! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or Something There from Beauty and the Beast is which this fanfiction is based upon **

**Huge thanks to jajagelato for betaing this for me!**

**Just so you know this takes place right after the fight with RiverClan during Fire and Ice.  
**

* * *

Fireheart yawned as sunlight streamed through the den entrance and right into his eyes. Blinking, he looked around the den slowly to discover that he was one of the first cats to awaken, only a couple of nests were empty. Fireheart stretched quickly before stepping out into the already busy camp.

"Ah, good you are up!" Fireheart turned to see Whitestorm pad up behind him.

"I need someone to take Sandpaw hunting when she wakes up. I promised her I would, but Bluestar needs me to go on the dawn patrol."

"Well alright." Fireheart meowed reluctantly. Whitestorm relaxed, glad to have one less worry on his mind. "Great! She should be waking up soon. Good luck." Without another word he turned around and headed towards Brindleface and Graystripe would glanced over at Fireheart as if he was saying _Good luck! Don't kill each other!_ Apparently he knew about the hunting trip too.

Fireheart groaned internally as he started to walk over to the appearances' den preparing himself for insults to come. As he reached the den, Sandpaw appeared with Dustpaw right behind her.

"What do you want?" Dustpaw hissed in annoyance.

Ignoring him, Fireheart turned to Sandpaw. "Whitestorm needs to go on dawn patrol so he wanted me to take you out hunting." Quickly Fireheart braced himself for an angry response but to his and Dustpaw's surprise she hastily agreed. "Let's go!" she stated saying a quick goodbye to a still stunned and a bit annoyed Dustpaw.

"Let's try over here!" Sandpaw meowed and padded through the bushes.

So…" Fireheart started before his was sharply interrupted by a harsh "_Shhh_!" Slowly he watched as he got into the position he knew so well and before he knew it, she was ten mouse tails away on top of an already beginning to turn cold vole.

"Nice!" Fireheart complemented, impressed. Sandpaw looked down, mumbling thanks as she buried the prey. _Was that a hint of modesty?_ Fireheart tried to look closer leaving him off guard for a small spotted feather land delicately on his nose. Sneezing he tumbled back into a pile of leaves gathered below to an oak tree, scattering the leaves. Without realizing it, a purr of amusement began to creep up Sandpaw's throat, but detecting it, she quickly pushed it down. _You are supposed to hate him… right? _She thought uncertainly. _He's caused nothing but trouble… you know, except when he is caring, sweet and brave… and… what am I thinking he is a kittypet! A brave one but still! Honestly Sandpaw, pull yourself together!_

She was so wrapped up in her internal and annoying argument that she missed a slight rustle coming from behind her.

"Sandpaw, look out!" Fireheart's piercing yowl snapped her quickly out of it and she sprang out of the way just missing a giant fox that came tumbling out of the bushes behind her and landing where she would have been. Reacting quickly, she pushed away her exasperating thoughts that screamed at her, _that's the second time he's saved you! _and quickly turned around to lash out on the fox, scratching it across the face. The fox howled in pain but quickly shook it off and lunged at Sandpaw. Again she darted out of its way and together she and Fireheart began to fight back.

Things were starting to look good for them when the fox suddenly regained its strength, knocking Sandpaw to the side and Fireheart in front of it where he hit is head on the tree trunk behind him. Strength already feeing and hiding, Fireheart struggled to get up as the fox came towards him. Just as the fox was about to attack for the final time, they both heard a yowl. "Get away from him!" Sandpaw swooped in front of Fireheart, fur bristling and eyes wild. With moves as fast as lightning, she fought the badger, nipping at its belly and scratching at its face. Yowling the fox started to sprint away in defeat with Sandpaw right behind it.

Still breathing heavily, Fireheart watched them go. _What… just happened? _He thought in a haze, _…did, did she just save me? _he finally realized, mind clearing a little. Maybe she didn't hate him that much after all, could it be possible? A whole new side of her seemed to shine through before and she had fought harder than she ever had, protecting him. Any decent cat probably would have defended his/her clanmate in times of trouble, but the way she fought was different; it was just like how a queen would protect her kits, with the same determination and desire to protect loved ones shining through. He never thought it could be possible but after that experience, anything seemed to be possible. Just as he was beginning to wrap his mind around it, the she-cat of his thoughts burst through the bushes.

"That fox probably won't show its ugly face around here anytime soon." She flexed her claws, breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" Sandpaw blinked at him, regaining herself, worried he had suffered sever injuries. "I'll be alright… thanks for saving me." he responded, slowly getting to his paws with help from Sandpaw.

"You're my clanmate, of course I saved you, you mousebrain. Anyways, now we are even for you saving me."

There was playfulness in her eyes but for a second Fireheart thought he saw something else, something deeper. He shook it off thinking that it was just his imagination and gave her a wary smile.

"Actually, I think it was twice I saved you." He teased, nudging her gently. Sandpaw let out a _mrrow_ of laughter, flicking her tail.

"You wish, kittypet! Now come on, some of us want to be mature and actually report this to Bluestar before she finds out from the fox itself." she replied matching his playful tone. Carefully Sandpaw came beside Fireheart as he began limping towards camp, her flask brushing his. Sudden warmth spread through both their bodies and they both blushed under their fur. Together, slowly, they reached camp, still side by side and passed a stunned Graystripe and an interested Cinderpaw.

"Maybe there is something there between them that wasn't there before. Who could have guessed?" Cinderpaw muttered.

Graystripe looked at her in surprise. "What do you mean? I didn't notice anything different. Except for..."

Cinderpaw just looked at him as he let out a gasp "Oh no! They were walking so close together. One of them must be injured! We should go help, come on!" He quickly ran off as Cinderpelt just stood there shaking her head.


End file.
